Guardian Angel
by Klassic
Summary: Spashley thrown together by pure circumstance, but what would happen if Spencer and Ashley had more in common than just timing?


Disclaimer: I don't own SON or any of the characters.

er, yea. this was just an idea I was fiddling around with, and decided I might as well try it. basically, Ashley and Spencer meet when thery're both adults, and they're kinda thrown together by circumstance. And of course, there are some twists and turns later on, but this is just the intro. obviously. oh. and I don't really write "funny" all that well, so sorry, aaanyways, read and enjoy. (or not, whatever) +P

* * *

Her frantic breathing contradicted the seemingly peaceful and innocent atmosphere of the back alley. She stopped and checked to see whether she could still hear her tormentors. When the only thing that she could hears was the water dripping, matching her frenzied breathing, off of some godforsaken pipe above her head, she relaxed, sagging against the grimy brick wall. She was still resting and catching her breath when her oppressors came upon her. Before she blacked out, she thought to herself," Just want to talk, my ass…"

* * *

Spencer was on her way back from her evening walk and had reached her door when she heard erratic thumps coming from an alley way to her left. She decided to check the noises out, figuring that although her 5'4'' physic wasn't necessarily threatening, the mace in her purse would certainly help out. Spencer cautiously crept into the enveloping shadows and allowed her eyes to adjust. When they had, she gasped. Three men were brutally ravaging a slender figure; the thumping noises had come from the person being thrown across the wall. Time seemed to slow down for Spencer as she ran towards the men shouting," What is your problem!?I'm warning you, you'd better stop before I call the police." That last phrase seemed to contain the magic words and without a backwards glance, the three men scattered, leaving the unconscious figure behind for Spencer to deal with. 

When Spencer got closer to the figure on the ground, a small sob escaped from her. The girl on the ground couldn't have been more than a year older than her, but the brunette looked as though she had endured years of beatings and fights. Spencer couldn't discern much more about the girl in the failing daylight because of the quantity of blood and filth covering her and searched for some sort of ID. She saw a wallet near a pile of ripped clothe, and read the name on the driver's license: "Ashley Davies". Deciding that she couldn't just leave the girl out in the middle of nowhere (A/N: pun not intended) Spencer half dragged half carried the unconscious girl to her door and after fumbling with the keys, finally opened the door. She staggered past two doorways and a staircase before bringing the figure into a room and dumping her onto a queen-sized bed. The steady drops of blood were a stark contrast to the green theme of the room, but the mess of blood was the last thing on Spencer's mind as she stripped Ashley down to what was left of her underwear. Yet, even as Spencer gauged the extent of damage the girl had suffered, a blush spread against her fair skin when she couldn't help but notice how well "built" Ashley was. Shaking her head in a useless effort to clear her head of the unclean thoughts, Spencer picked up the girl once more and brought her to yet another door. This time however, Spencer gently placed the girl in a bathtub and turned on the hot water. The clean water that poured out of the faucet was soon a pink hue as blood mixed with water.

Ashley moaned as she felt water soothing her torn skin and wished that the water would soothe away the years of torment she suffered. In a flash, she realized that she had no idea where she was and began to struggle and thrash against the hands that kept her body in the water. However, as soon her hazels met calm, azure eyes, Ashley felt herself relaxing once more and drifting away back into the dark recesses of her mind where nothing hurt. However, she was able to catch a few of the words that her guardian angel said and knew that her life was about to be changed for the better. 

"…Ashley…You'll be okay...name…Spencer."

* * *

Ashley jerked awake and knew as soon as she did, she knew that the "dream" was in fact, not a dream. Those men really had done those... terrible things to her. Almost her entire body was bandaged except for a few bits and pieces of skin peeking out, and Ashley could only imagine what kind of wounds she had sustained. She then took a better look around her room, and realized that she was in an unfamiliar setting, something Ashley had vowed would never happen again after the last girl had stolen her wallet and ran away with her credit card. The bits and pieces of the evening that she had been conscious for came back to her, and the brunette had a fuzzy recollection of a Spencer, and serene blue eyes that Ashley felt could bring about world peace. 

Spencer walked through the door, only to find the bed empty. She frantically began to call out Ashley's name, when she heard a thud and a bitter "Dammit" quickly following. She grinned wryly, and quickly walked to the bathroom connected to the bedroom Ashley had been placed in. Spencer leaned against the doorframe and adressed Ashley who was currently "resting" her body on the bathroom floor.

"Having a little trouble there?"

"Haha...real funny. Shut up and help the mutilated patient. In case you didn't catch that blondie, I mean me."

"Now now" Spencer mock scolded with her finger," Is that anyway to talk to your savior?"

As they bantered, Spencer couldn't believe the ease in which they fell into the easy rhythm that old friends used. They had not even officially introduced themselves but they were already talking as though they were best friends, or even lovers. Before Spencer let that thought get very far, she stopped herself. The blonde had no idea where that thought came from for she knew she was "into" guys and yet, something about Ashley made Spencer want to try something taboo, something dangerous.

Somehow, as Spencer was thinking and talking, she managed to help Ashley get onto the toilet.

"Heeellloooo...Earth to...em, Spencer, right?"

"Hm? Oh, yea. And you're Ashley, right? Nice to meet this side of you."


End file.
